Kikumaru's Quest
by outsiders
Summary: About what happens what something happens. [One-shot]


Title: Nya? Kikumaru's Quest

Author: Outsiders

Co-authored by: nObOdY (not a fanfic author)

[One-shot]

Disclaimer: I do not own any merchandise whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.

One bright sunny Sunday, Kikumaru woke up, bouncing off the bed in high spirits. He just had the most wonderful dream, nya! It was about the Seigaku team and ice cream. The entire Seigaku team finally realised that they owed their joy and happiness, not to mention well-being, to him and felt bad about mistreating him all these years. So they each bought him an ice cream, nya! There were so many flavours, nya! Yes, Kikumaru concluded happily (because there was no other way for him to conclude), it was the best dream ever.

Kikumaru made his way to the bathroom by leaps and bounds (literally), only to find that his favourite strawberry-flavoured toothpaste had been used up. Gone Vanished. Without a trace.

"Unyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" he said, which was as close to as he could get to screaming.

"My toothpaste! Onee-san!!!" He pranced around the toilet for a while, troubled and wondering what to do.

Coming to a decision, he dashed out of the house hurriedly and zoomed to the nearest provision shop to get his precious toothpaste without changing or brushing his teeth. So In his pajamas, he reached the shop only to find...that the shop was not open!

"NYAH!" he yelled in frustration. Every passer-by in the general vicinity of him shot the boy-wearing-pajamas, who was currently performing a weird jig with a pained expression on his face, a weird look, indicating that they did not think very much of his antics.

Kikumaru ignored them extremely well, pretending that he was too engrossed in his own pain and suffering and too busy wallowing in self pity to pay any heed to them. Or maybe he really was too engrossed in his own pain and suffering and too busy wallowing in his self pity to pay any heed to them.

Then, Fuji came along.

"Ne, Eiji?" Fuij asked, smiling in that disconcerting way of his. He was just on his way to pay a visit to Yuuta and perhaps have a rematch with the gay guy as he had so 'fondly' dubbed him.

Eiji whipped around. When he saw Fuji, he couldn't take it any longer. The emotions...the pain and desperation that he felt since the demise of his toothpaste...welled up inside him, constricting his chest. His bottom lip quivered, and tears formed a glassy sheen over his eyes.

"Nyaahh! Fuji nya...big problem nya! My toothpaste has been used up nya! It's the end of the world nya!"

Fuji, still smiling, took two steps backwards Eiji's breath stank, because, as you know, he did not brush his teeth.

"Ahh...okay." Fuji said.

Eiji frowned. There was virtually no commiseration, nya! He was about to reiterate his problems to Fuij once more when Ryoma came along.

Fuji was saved, for the time being. However, we wish that the same could be said for Ryoma.

Eiji spotted Ryoma and literally leapt on the younger boy. Ryoma pulled his cap down.

"Eiji-sempai," he said, bored drawl never wavering, "get off me."

Eiji ignored him.

"Ocibi-chan! My toothpaste has run out! Nyaahh! What am I going to do?!?" Ryoms tugged his cap further down. Now he knew why Eiji's breath stank. Not that that could help him in any way...

Eiji was going to complain once more, just using different words, when Ryoma smirked rather evilly and said, "Fuji-sempai, you are going with Eiji-sempai to get his toothpaste, right?"

Fuji, caught in the act of slinking out of the scene paused in his tracks, giving a fake smile. "Ah.."

Eiji's attention shot to Fuji and he glomped Fuji once more. "Nya...really Fuji-kun?"

This time, Fuji was saved by Oishi, who chose that moment to (rather unfortunately) walk down that particular stretch of road.

"Oishi!" Fuji waved.

Eiji changed his clinging post once more as he performed a rather attention-grabbing leap from Fuji to Oishi.

At the mean time, Fuji opened his beautiful piercing blue eyes that looked rather scary at the moment. Ryoma lowered his head, trying to avoid eye contact with Fuji.

Meanwhile, Oishi was attempting desperately to calm a wailing Oishi. In his last minute desperation to get Eiji to cheer up, he proclaimed, "Don't worry Eiji! Fuji, Ryoma and myself will go with you to buy a new tube, ne?"

"Yadda." Ryoma said stubbornly.

Fuji's smile turned dangerous.

Oishi gulped.

"Ah look! Momo-chan! I'm sure he would like to go with you..." Fuji suddenly cut in, in a tone which could be classified under yelling.

"Oh? Almost everyone is here. Are you people having a meting? Planning for my birthday, right?" You see, Momoshiro had an unhealthy obsession with his birthday which was, incidentally, in a months' time.

"Ne Eiji-sempai? Why are you in your pajamas?" The poor guy had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

"Unyah!" And then Eiji proceeded to outline the entire situation to Momo again.

Momo felt disheartened that they were not planning for his birthday, but being the nice guy he was, offered his sempai a cheerful smile.

"Come on then, let's go shopping!" so saying, slunk a arm around Eiji and Ryoma. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Oishi and Fuji had no choice but to go along.

Then, hey saw Kaido heading towards them, on his morning run. Ryoma, who was in a mischievous and highly cranky mood called out to him, and dragged him along.

Kaido hissed under his breath and said that Ryoma was so dead, but no one even heard him.

At the supermarket, they met Inui and Kawamura (who were fighting). It was rather out of the ordinary since Kawamura rarely fought, especially without his racket and there was no racket in sight.

Apparently, they were fighting over the last seaweed. Everyone began to wonder (in horror) what new juice Inui was planning, and more importantly, what was going inside. Everyone except Fuji, naturally.

Kaido, being in a cranky mood which had been passed to him by Ryoma said, "Inui-sempai, Kawamura-sempai." And just like that, they were swept off their feet by Eiji. Now all they needed was Tezuka to complete the team.

And surprisingly, they found Tezuka in the supermarket down the next aisle, restocking his daily needs.

He so happened to take the last strawberry toothpaste, which was the exact same tube that Eiji wanted.

Eiji pouted. "Tezuka! Please! May I have that toothpaste, nya! "

"No." Tezuka replied, pokerface never cracking.

"Unyah...," Eiji cried out in dismay. "Please?"

Eiji gave his infamous kitty-eyes cum verge-of–tears act. Seeing that Tezuka had no intention of giving up the toothpaste (which was blatantly, obviously HIS to begin with), he turned to Oishi and pouted.

"Tezuka is so mean nya! Right Oishi?"

With

With Eiji looking beseechingly at him and Tezuka glaring at him, Oishi stuttered.

"Uhh..."

Thankfully, he was saved by Eiji's short attention span.

"Nya!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly. "That's my second favourite flavour...grape!" He reached out to grab the tube. only to find it disappearing into someone else's hand first.

"Ochibi-chan! Nya,....you're as mean as Tezuka!!"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked.

Nya...life was so unfair...nya!


End file.
